


[Podfic] What's Important

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gift Work, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Genma misses his wife, Shizune, and plans a little something special for her.





	[Podfic] What's Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrssakurahatake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/gifts).

> This is a gift work for Mrssakurahatake for all the support and encouragement she showers upon others. It's been a joy to watch your adventures in writing your own fanfiction and I thank you for bringing beautiful stories like this one into our Narutoverse.
> 
> Link takes you to Archive.org
> 
> Photograph taken by me. 
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've had a wonderful time exploring them.

What's Important

Written by Mrssakurahatake | Read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/podficwhatsimportant)

00:12:21 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
To be a member, you must be:  
-at least 16 years old  
-able to play nice with others in a multishipping community  
*You must complete an introduction to have a role assigned and access granted to the server.


End file.
